Waves and tides
by Extreme0110loL
Summary: Percy has a new brother, Kai. Suffering from Percy's jealousy he still appreciates his brother. Join Kai and his adventures with Percy and his love life. Rated T just in case. Suck at summaries but please read
1. Greetings

Waves and Tides

I walked down to the beach. The feeling of the cold ocean makes me smile. I watched the sun as it touch the horizon. Then a monster wave blocked it, forming Poseidon. "Dad!" I said as I ran to his open arms. "My son, I came to ask for a favor," he said with a worrying tone. "You have another brother and his in deep trouble. Just to make sure you don't mistake him for another person he has black spiked up hair and hanging out with a dirty blond lady." He told me. "Oh, ok." I said with a disappointing tone. Before he said a word I pulled away from the hug running to camp. When I reached camp all the satyrs were running like crazy, that is until Chiron hollered the orders "Grover you accompany Percy and Annabeth". I whistled to get Blackjack and Brainstorm (Athena's gift to Annabeth if you have not noticed) instantly. We hopped on, asking Grover for directions while translating to the Pegasus. Finally we reached our destination, the sign read; NY Academy. We prepared our weapons as we went in.

Damn it! I was just flirting with my crush and all of a sudden the cafeteria lady turned into a monster, literally. Then all of a sudden I snapped, the water fountains broke and the strong waterpower knocked the lady off, like I wanted to. I had no idea what happened, but chances getting my love is gone like a popped zit. To make matters worse, two Pegasus came in and the riders were staring at me. I officially look like the fire bell. The guy riding the black Pegasus (I'm not Pegasus racist) fought the cafeteria lady while the lady in the other Pegasus grabbed me to sit behind her. After the guy, now I know is called Percy the Pegasus started to leave until Mr. Goat man stopped and grabbed my crush. After some seating arrangement and Percy barking orders to the white horse (not racist) I ended up sitting on the white horse with my crush and goat man while Percy rides the black horse with Blondie.

"What's going on?" I asked, "I'll tell you when we get there." Percy said. Soon enough, we arrived in a place called Camp Half-blood, should we be half dead or something? Then dude with a horse for legs told me everything. "Which god am I?" was the first thing I asked. Percy started to answer but Chiron (just figured his name out) stopped him "No matter how much proof it's really Poseidon, we wait for the claiming." Then Chiron turned to Jaz (my crush) "For you young woman you should also wait for the claiming." Chiron told her. Then Percy sent us to the "armory". "Get what ever weapon you think feels right." Percy said. I walked around finding the right weapon. Then I felt something tugging me I looked at the pile of shields and found a blue-coated shield. "Weapon, not shield." Percy said. Then he stopped and touches the amulet of my necklace. It turned into a "celestial bronze" tip spear with a blue grip. As I tightened my grip it turned into a celestial bronze sword with a blue-green grip. Percy read the tip of my sword "wave." He said I read my shield "pool" I said. "Wave pool" Percy said with anger.

I ran away from the newbie and went to the beach. "Poseidon! Dad! Father!" I screamed. He appeared with a frown on his face. "Why! Why he gets a awesome sword and an amazing shield huh?" I screamed at him. "He's name is Kai by the way. And it's because, you are stronger, with the weapons I assigned him he could be equally strong as you and you don't need to protect him as much." He said. I eased a little knowing that even if "Kai" has a shield and sword he's not as strong as me. "Sorry, dad" I said as I hug him "Go now, Kai must be hurt." He said. I walked back to the armory seeing that Jaz (I knew since Kai was screaming her name) chose a yellow bow with a celestial bronze grip with a quiver of celestial bronze tipped arrows. I looked at Kai sadly. "I'm sorry that I snapped. Meet me at the arena ok?" I told him patting his back. "How old are you?" I asked. "12" He replied. I stopped knowing that's the age I came. I just smiled and continued walking.

That was creepy. First Percy yelled "wave pool" now his sorry. I guess he must have a bad day. I went to the arena with Jaz, so I can't help it but talk. "You must think I'm a freak eh?" I told her "Nah, you're a demi-god I'm a demi-god not freaks. Though if your talking about the water thing no worries I still don't think you a freak." She answered with a smile. When we entered the arena a bleach blond hair dude showed Jaz how to use the arrows while Percy approach me. "Now the best possible thing to do is to disarm them." He told me after disarming 13 little kids, he taught me to block like a pro. He laid some quick slices and stabs but I'm still a whole piece. "Good! Now to stab a person and have effect lay your stab beneath the bones because that's where it hurts a lot." He told me. After few reviews about stabbing blocking and disarming he set me up with a partner.

"Okay everyone! Spar with your partners and the winner come to me." Percy said. I stretched my arms and blocked my partner's stab. I fake a slice to the right and stab my partner near his ribs. Then bashed him down with my shield. The next round I fought a girl called Clarisse if I'm correct. "Start!" Percy said. Her stabs were firm and strong but I was quick enough to shield myself. I waited for her to make a move, then once she did I caught her off guard disarmed her spear surprisingly she planned for that and bashed me with her shield. She picked up her spear and aimed for my head but I rolled over turned my spear to a sword and stabbed her on the back. "Jason, Nico, Kai and me moving to the next round"

I was paired with Nico. When it started he quickly took his chance and aimed for my stomach but I blocked and aimed to throw my spear trough his head. Though, he got darn good reflexes he dodged it fast. I ran to retrieve it as I retrieve it a sword was near my head I took my chance bashed him to the ground but the next thing I knew I dodge his sword before my head rolled to the ground. I grabbed his arm slammed it to the ground and pointed my sword to his chin.

"Time for the last round Kai." Percy said with a smirk. When it started I aimed for his stomach but he blocked, aimed for my rib though I dodged turned my spear into a sword and sliced the skin of his arm he got real mad and next thing I knew was him bashing me to the ground and looking at his sharp sword between my eyes. He cooled down gave me a smirk and pulled me back up. "Nice job Kai, though you're my brother I'm not giving my swordsman title to you." He said. Then we went to the campfire. We ate sandwiches, chicken, noodles and sushi but Percy and me just grunted at the sushi. After dinner, when we were about to sacrifice our food until a glow was above Jaz's head. It was shaped as a yellow arrow the Apollo cabin welcomed her to the cabin. Then everyone looked at me, then I knew why a trident was above my head Percy was going to welcome me but then the Ares Cabin gave me a dirty look. "Hail Jaz Anderson daughter of Apollo and Kai Taples son of Poseidon… blessed by Ares" Chiron said

**Cliffhanger sorry about that and sorry for my mistakes but go easy on me this is not my first it's my second but please just read don't need to review just read and I will appreciate it alot.**


	2. Brotherhood and Love

"All hail Jaz Anderson daughter of Apollo and Kai Taples son of Poseidon… blessed by Ares." Chiron announced. Then there was the awkward silence I hate. "Guess we give them a tour to the cabins eh?" Percy said saving me from the silence and dirty looks from the Ares Cabin. "Thanks a lot man." I thanked him. "No problem. I was in that situation once and boy, I wanted to be saved." Percy told me. He led me to a cabin near the beach the cabin was low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. Inside there were six empty bunk beds and the walls glow like abalone. There's also a fountain, which Percy told me that it's made out of gray sea rock. A fish spouts the water from its mouth to the base of the fountain. It had coral decorations. The bottom is filled with golden drachmas used for Iris messages, although I wonder if the coins will ever run out. Tyson (My other half brother which I later know that Tyson's a Cyclops.) adds a few bronze Hippicampi on the ceiling as decorations. He also added underwater plants and corals, sitting in the windowsill. "Nice!" I exclaimed. "Sure is." Percy agreed. "Well, settle in and enjoy camp." Percy told me. "I sure will." I said.

"Hey seaweed brain!" My sweet girlfriend called. "What now Owl head?" I asked. She pouted and punched me playfully with the nickname I gave her. "You done giving Kai the tour right? You promised me a date in the movies." She said with a pout. "Ok!" I chuckled and carried her to her cabin. "Get dressed and we will go." I said. She gave me a tender kiss before I head to my cabin. I put on cargo shorts a sky-blue shirt and navy blue converse. I brushed my teeth and splashed my face with water. I started combing my hair but after seconds I stopped knowing it's hopeless and waited for Annabeth to finish. She looked so damn beautiful with a casual green dress and white sandals. "Close your mouth before I shove my sandals in." she warned me. I put my hands up in surrender and sent her to the movies. "Titanic, Rush hour 3 or Taken." I asked her as I examined Rush hour. "Rush hour 3" She said knowing my love for comedy. My eyes sparkled as I ran to get popcorn. ~In the Middle of the movies~ "HAHAHAHA" I laughed at Carter's dirty mind when Lee was fighting. Then Annabeth nudged me. "Chiron called-" I shushed her because that's all I need to rush to camp.

Chiron waited for the duo to arrive, soon enough they did with popcorn on Percy's mouth. "Poseidon's trident is missing, this time the quest only request's for 5 to partake." Chiron told us. Percy led us to "Rachel's cave". "Rachel" Percy asked as the gang and I went in. Green smoke came out from Rachel's mouth. Gross I know. " The daughter of the sun will aid as you fight. Daughter of the owl will show what's right. As the son of death tags along he will figure out what's wrong. Both sons of ocean shall feel anger and pain the sons of ocean will never feel the same." Then the smoke dissolved and Rachel went back to normal "Phew that prophecy tired me out." She said before she collapsed to sleep. "Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Kai and Jaz will partake and as usual Grover tag along." Chiron said before he dismissed us to eat. Though I did not feel like eating so I just walked around. "Hey Kai!" A familiar voice said. "Oh hey Jaz." I replied. " You want to go to the beach?" I asked hopefully. "Sure, I love watching the sun set it will be way more fun with you" she said with a smile. I blushed not knowing it's sunset. We laid down on the soft sand as the sun touch the horizon. "It's beautiful how the sun touches the ocean." She told me. Then we blushed real hard when we realized that the ocean represents Poseidon and the sun represents Apollo. "You're a nice guy, I'm really looking forward to do this quest with you." Jaz told me. "You t-too I mean you're a n-nice g-g-girl." I stuttered. "Your cute I like that" she said. Then I leaned in what amazed me is that she did too. I kissed her. It was perfect on how her soft lips touched mine on how I cradled her, pulling her closer and the sun made her dirty blonde hair even lighter.

I kissed him it was so darn good. His black spiky hair turned dark brown and his kiss wasn't like the others. The others was shaky his kiss was soft and gentle. It made me feel secure. "I-I need go." I said after he pulled away gently. I head to my cabin and slammed myself to my bed. What a perfect day I said to myself before I fell asleep.

I lay alone in the sand looking up in the stars. "Dad please don't let me make a fool out of myself during the quest." I prayed to him. "First kiss?" said a voice. I looked up seeing Percy. "Yeah" I replied. "Percy, why is it when I got here who were so mad at me?" I asked him. He went down and sat next to me. "I was jealous because father came to me just to ask me to get you out of trouble. I thought he came to greet me but he did not" He replied. "I'm sorry" I apologize. "Don't be, I'm actually happy and proud to have a brother like you. I was happy when I got Tyson but his too busy. Now, I have a brother that I can trust a brother that I can talk to." Percy told me as he stood up and helped me up. "I'm glad to have you to bro." I said as he gave me a brother hug. We head back to our cabin and fell into our beds. "Goodnight Percy." I said "Goodnight Kai. May your first quest with me be filled with kicking butts and chasing after ladies." He replied. We both laughed real hard. Then the fountain's contents turned to Poseidon. "Dad." We both said. "Goodnight my sons and a goodnight from Tyson. May you retrieve my Trident. I will bless you as you go, I will bless you as you come and I will love you all the way through." He told us. "Thanks dad. We will retrieve your Trident." Percy said. "Yeah and we will so kick the butts who ever did it." I said. Dad chuckled before he left just in time for us to say bye before we fell asleep. "We love you."

~Next day~

I shake Percy once I woke up. "Dude, bro, Percy wake up its morning." I shouted in his ear. "Ok!" He said as he sat up. "I'll take a shower first ok?" I told him. He gave me a nod as I head to the bathroom. After my bath Percy got in with a towel on his neck and waist. "Get out." He said with grumpy voice. I head for my wardrobe and changed into wearing dark blue shorts, camp half blood shirt and black converse. I brushed my teeth and blow-dried my hair. I used gel to make my hair spike knowing the comb might break if I use it. I jumped to my bed and sharpened my sword and cleaned my shield as Percy changed into wearing navy blue pants, camp half blood shirt and sky blue converse. "Ready for breakfast Perce?" I asked him. He gave me a playful punch as we head out of our cabin's door.

**Oh my gods! 347 visitors and 378 views thank you so much! Thank you for reading though can the reviews be a bit a higher? -does puppy face- joke just read it and I'm fine :)**


End file.
